


Leaning On Somebody Isn’t Easy

by lucianowriter



Series: Sing To Me Instead [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Feelings All The Feelings, M/M, Reunions, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: A Continuation of “Hate To Say That I Miss You.” It’s been three weeks since the phone call and David finds himself single and at a bar where Patrick is. A conversation happens. Will they get back together or is there too much baggage?Based off Ben Platt’s Temporary Love
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Sing To Me Instead [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158827
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Leaning On Somebody Isn’t Easy

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are so fantastic and encouraging. I told you with Part 1 I wouldn’t keep them broken up for long and I meant it. Thank you all so much for believing in me.

_ Everything is just temporary. Love never lasts,if it even exists at all. _

Sebastien’s words ring through David’s head like a CD caught in a loop. It’s been three weeks since he reached out to Patrick after his last panic attack. For some reason that conversation held off any more from occurring in the interim. Sebastien had finally left him last week. 

David hadn’t been surprised. Everyone always grew tired of him eventually. The only time he’d been strong enough to end things before they turned sour was with Patrick six years ago. To be honest that was the last time he ever felt worthy of anything. He was the last person who made him feel strong, wonderful, and loved. Sebastien was right about something, everything is temporary.

David sighed and pulled up Facebook. He contemplated friending Patrick after all these years, but he felt it would be too weird. One phone conversation does not a friendship make. That bridge wasn’t healed yet. So, David simply scrolled through all his friends' happy posts and continued to spiral into the darkest corners of his brain. 

A picture caught his eye and he stopped scrolling. Rachel, Patrick’s high school girlfriend and mutual friend to David, had posted a picture of Patrick sitting on a stage with his guitar. The caption read, “Tonight! Patrick Brewer Open Mic Night Appearance at Characters in MidTown! 8pm! DON’T BE LATE!”

David glanced at his phone. It was already 7. If he wanted he could catch Patrick’s show. But would that be weird? Creepy? Stalkerish? David decided he didn’t care and scrambled to get ready. It would be their first time seeing each other in person since the break up. He had to look perfect. 

  
  


David opened the door to Characters and is immediately assaulted with darkness and colored lights. The lights only gave enough light to keep people from tripping. It’s an ambiance choice David does not agree with. He headed straight to the bar as he heard an artist tuning their guitar. He assumes it is Patrick but couldn’t bring himself to look up just yet. He rapped his knuckles on the bar to signal he was ready to order. A few moments later he had a vodka sour in hand and had moved down the countertop to allow others to make drink orders. 

Looking around at the crowd he noticed an abundance of young females over anything else. He silently wondered if Patrick were a regular at this particular bar or if he jumped from location to location and his fans followed or if all this was purely coincidental. He got his answer a few moments later when he overheard two females talking.

“This is a new one. Patrick is usually only found at hole-in-the-wall places down south of Christopher Street,” the blonde woman told her friend.

“I can’t believe I’m finally able to experience him. You’ve been gushing about him for months,” the dark haired friend responded.

“He has a tortured soul. You can just tell he had his heart broken and it’s never healed. Or he’s just waiting for his ex to take him back.” The blonde shrugged her shoulders just as Patrick stepped up to the mic.

“Welcome everyone! I know it’s not my usual haunt, but a friend of mine gave me a shot at something special here tonight.” Patrick smiled out and David could’ve sworn they locked eyes, but before he could confirm Patrick was staring at his guitar instead.

For having not seen him in six years, Patrick looked almost the same as he always had. The only difference is he now wore his hair a tad bit longer. David had to gulp and lick his lips at the thought of wanting to pull his fingers through that hair.

“So, this first song is dedicated…” Patrick started and the crowd seemed to know his schtick at this point because they finished for him.

“to the one that got away. Wherever they may be.”

David ducked his head and smiled. Patrick was still a fucking dork even now. God, did David ever stop caring for his old friend?

“You guys know the routine. However, tonight is different.” Patrick paused for dramatic effect before continuing, “This first song is dedicated to the one I have always loved. Whether they know it or not.”

David heard the blonde woman whisper to her friend, “ohh I wonder if he met up with the one that got away! Why else would he change up what he always says?”

This gave David pause. Did Patrick actually know he was here? Had they actually made eye contact a few moments ago? He sipped his drink and watched as Patrick started to play a beautiful ballad.

_ You're afraid to meet someone _

_ 'Cause you've been burned, you've been burned, you've been burned _

_ Love is good until it's gone _

_ That's what you learned, what you've learned, what you've learned _

_ You don't have to hide your love away and _

_ I know that I'm gonna make mistakes, but _

_ Leaning on somebody isn't easy _

_ I'll do what I can to make you see that _

_ This is not a temporary love _

_ This is not a temporary love _

_ Now your heart is in my hands, I won't give it up _

_ This is not a temporary love _

As Patrick crooned out the last words to the chorus he made eye contact with David and didn’t look away. It was official, Patrick knew David was there and he was singing to him.

_ You may not think I know the difference _

_ But I do, but I do, but I do _

_ I feel the gravity in between us _

_ And you can, too, you can, too, you can, too _

_ We don't have to hide our love away and _

_ Both of us are gonna make mistakes 'cause _

_ Leaning on somebody's never easy _

_ But look at me and tell me you don't see that _

_ This is not a temporary love _

_ No, this is not a temporary love _

_ Now your heart is in my hands, I won't give it up _

_ This is not a temporary love _

David turned to the bartender in need of more to drink. The knowledge of what Patrick was saying to him is way too overwhelming. He can’t hardly breathe so he downed the second drink within seconds. This was a horrible mistake. He turned to walk back toward the door and out into the New York City night, but more people had gathered and his way was a bit more blocked than when he’d come in.

_ When the world around is caving in _

_ And the winds, well, they keep on changing _

_ Take my hand and let it spin _

_ We'll hold still _

_ This is not a temporary love _

_ No, this is not a temporary love _

_ Now my heart is in your hands, please don't give it up _

_ This is not a temporary love _

_ This is not a temporary love _

_ No, this is not a temporary love _

_ Now your heart is in my hands, please don't give it up _

_ This is not a temporary love _

_ This is not a temporary love _

The final bars of the song are so gently sung David felt as if Patrick were right next to him whispering them in his ears. It’s been six years and David not only broke up with Patrick he tore his heart out and then stomped on it. Patrick shouldn’t still love him or be singing love ballads to him about how much he still loved him. It was more than David deserved. 

It was all too overwhelming. David felt the walls start to cave in. He needed to find the space to breathe. He fumbled through the crowd and stepped outside onto the sidewalk of West 54th Street. The lights and sounds of the nearby Time Square do more to sooth his anxiety than Patrick’s song did. He doesn’t know how long he stood outside, but when he finally opened his eyes again people were milling out of the bar talking excitedly.

“He was definitely singing  _ to  _ someone tonight instead of  _ about _ someone.”

“We witnessed a beautiful moment between Patrick and a fan. I bet you $20 at the next open mic Patrick will introduce his new relationship.”

“That first song was intense, but to be real he didn’t quite sell me after that. It’s like whatever inspired the first song went away after.”

David listened in as fans gave their honest opinions without realizing David heard them. He wondered how long Patrick had been doing these concerts because he clearly had habits that were broken tonight. It’s not coincidental that David showed up and Patrick switched things up for the first time.

David started to follow the throng of people headed South toward Times Square when a hand reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. He was spun around to come face to face with Patrick himself. This close the smooth honey of his gaze was too much and David became putty in Patrick’s hands.

“David? I thought that was you. Can we talk?” Patrick let go of David’s wrist and started playing with his hair. 

David didn’t know how to respond so he bit his lip and nodded in small jerky movements. Patrick took the affirmation and ran with it. He motioned his head back toward a diner on the corner of 52nd and 8th. David shoved his hands into his pockets and followed suit. They didn’t talk as they walked, but the air hung heavy with everything they wanted to say.

When they arrived at the diner Patrick sat them at a table by the windows facing the street. They each had a bench seat to themselves where Patrick leaned his guitar. David didn’t know what to do with his hands so he played with them, continuously pulling his hands together and then apart. When the waitress came by with a menu, David busied himself with that. Anything to avoid looking at Patrick.

The waitress had come and went with their drink orders when Patrick finally broke the silence.

“I meant what I said in that song.” His voice was barely above the sounds around them but it sounded sincere.

“Umm.” David paused unsure what exactly he wanted to say. I’m sorry just didn’t seem enough.

“I never stopped loving you. I realized years ago you walked away because you were scared. You don’t have to be scared David.”

“Sebastien left me. He said everything is temporary, including love.” David mumbled. It wasn’t what he had planned on saying, but once the words were out of his mouth he couldn’t take them back.

“Well he’s wrong. David, I know we haven’t seen each other in years but I know you. When you get scared you pull away because you think it’ll hurt less.” Patrick’s eyes were so loud that David had to look away. He watched the world bustle past the window in silence while he collected his thoughts.

“You should hate me. Everyone does eventually.” David fought back tears as he finally looked back at Patrick.

Just as Patrick opened his mouth to respond the waitress is back to take their food order. At that moment, David realized he was starving. He ordered a bacon cheeseburger, fries, a milkshake, and a piece of chocolate cake. After he was done and the waitress had left he looked up to see Patrick smiling at him, amused.

“What?” David feigned ignorance.

“I’ve missed you.” Patrick chuckled nervously, “as I was going to say. I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I was hurt for a while yes, but I never wanted you to just disappear from my life like you did.”

“Well, like you said, when I get scared I run away. Back then I was starting to have some really big feelings for you and they terrified me. You know I wasn’t raised to trust people and so the thought of me starting to rely on someone sent me spiraling. Then Alexis said what she did and I couldn’t stop myself — I purposely pushed you away.” David took a sip of his drink to give Patrick time to ruminate in all that he had just revealed.

When Patrick didn’t respond David surged forward. “I thought it would be easier to live a life without connection than to open myself up to the potential to be hurt. What I didn’t know was dating a series of assholes does nothing but hurt, but once I realized that I had reached the point of believing I don’t deserve anything else.”

“I wish I would’ve fought harder to keep you. I could’ve saved you from ever believing you aren’t worthy of love.” Patrick’s voice broke something inside David and tears ran down his cheeks.

“Is it bad that every guy I dated between you and now I would ask myself what you would say about them?” David wiped at the tears before they became too overwhelming.

“It depends. What was the mental image of me saying about them?” Patrick thankfully turned the conversation toward a lighter subject.

David sniffle laughed into his drink before he answered, “oh usually you’d be logical about it. You know, asking me why I was dating the person, what they had to offer me, was it really worth my time. You know the usual. The problem was I couldn’t even listen to the advice my own subconscious was giving me.”

“I know you said you wanted to break it off before you could get hurt, but did you ever think it would destroy me?” Patrick was so genuine in his question that David gulped.

“If I’m being honest, I was only thinking of myself back then. Alexis told me you weren’t good for my image and at the time I believed everything the tabloids printed about me. I would’ve only dragged you down with me as I did my next crazy thing. You deserved a life free from scrutiny.” David immediately dug into his burger and fries as soon as the waitress set them down.

“It wouldn’t have felt like you were dragging me down. You never did anything I wasn’t okay with. Those papers always had it wrong, you were just being a young adult. It’s not a crime that you would go out and drink with friends on the weekends. You wouldn’t have dragged me because I would’ve willingly gone on any path you asked if it meant getting to love you.” Patrick ducked his head after saying that one 4 letter word that still terrified David. He took a bite of his chicken wrap as if he hadn’t just dropped a bombshell.

“You deserved better.” David shrugged and sipped on his milkshake.

“Better than you? Never.” Patrick smiled and gazed lovingly into David’s eyes. 

They hold their gaze for a bit. In fact, it feels like hours. Then Patrick coughs and goes back to eating his meal. A comfortable silence fell between them and David really doesn’t mind it. In fact, he thought that maybe he could get used to it. 

They finished their meal without saying much beyond commenting on the people outside. Patrick seemed to be enjoying David’s colorful commentary on the incorrectness of many people’s clothing choices. It was kind of like they’d been transported back in time to their college days. Back then they’d always stayed up late studying and then could veg out on greasy, carb loaded foods. Back then David wasn’t threatened by what they had because it was safely tucked into the friendship label.

As they both paid and then stepped back outside, the calm serenity that had built up being in Patrick’s presence had come crashing down. They were about to go their separate ways a thousand pounds lighter but nowhere closer to where the two of them really wanted to be — together.

“I was wondering…”

“Maybe we could…”

They both started at the same time. Patrick laughed and then motioned for David to go first.

Suddenly nervous, David shuffled his feet and paused for a moment, “I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight.”

Patrick shyly smiled, “There’s this cute guy that I was hoping to meet up with for drinks.”

“Oh ok.” David tried his best to not sound disappointed.

“David,” Patrick grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, “I meant you. I’d love to have drinks with you. Continue our conversations and just see where the night takes us.” 

“Ohh.” David blushed and then stepped in line with Patrick as they walked down the sidewalk together. They were almost to the subway when David got a bold idea.

He stopped Patrick and they turned to face one another. He glanced over Patrick’s face looking for some kind of confirmation that what he was about to do was welcome and accepted. Patrick brought his hand up and cupped David’s cheek. That was all the confirmation he needed.

David surged forward and connected their lips. A feeling like he’d never felt since they were last together erupted in his chest. David wanted the feeling to go on forever, for it to never end. After what seemed like years they had to pull away for air, but Patrick’s reciprocated smile told David he wasn’t alone in his feelings.

“I have a nice bottle of wine at my place if you want.” David whispered, their foreheads still connected.

“David,” Patrick nervously gave pause and pulled away completely. “I don’t want to be your rebound.”

“You talked about how you never stopped loving me. Well, let’s just say I think I never stopped loving you either. You could never be a rebound. Not when you are the way my story ends, no matter the universe.” David leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Patrick’s lips. 

“Like you said, this is not a temporary love.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos and comments! They fuel me forward!


End file.
